Reuben (Pig)
Were you looking for the Usher, Reuben? Reuben was a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' through episodes 1-4. He was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. They both lived in a treehouse, with Axel and Olivia. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". ' Overview Appearance Reuben appeared to be a regular Minecraft pig with bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body. Personality Reuben was often seen as a happy companion, and he loved Jesse unconditionally. However, he could be seen getting upset with Jesse, especially if he/she ignored him or forgot about him momentarily. (Determinant) Relationships Jesse Reuben was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. Throughout the story, Jesse cared for Reuben, and protected and comforted him when he was upset. Although Reuben did not speak, he and Jesse were able to communicate, and Reuben was able to help him/her on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Otis Reuben does not like Otis, for he wants to kill him for his Porkchops. Determinantly he attacks him. But he blames Jesse for trying to get killed by Otis. Death Killed By *Fall Damage *The Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) After Jesse drops his/her Enchanted Weapon, Reuben was told to fetch it, however, after Reuben gave it to Jesse, the Wither Storm grabbed him. Jesse pulled him, however, Reuben fell into the pit and fell on the ground and died due to fall damage. Trivia *Reuben could communicate through facial expression and oinking, and all members of Jesse's Gang seemed to understand him well. *Reuben's name was based off of Paul Reubens, Ivor's voice actor. * In Episode 1, if Jesse chooses do nothing whilst talking to Otis, Reuben will beat him up brutally, resulting with a black eye (if he doesn't already have one). He would also appear angry in Ivor's hideout at EnderCon. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town (determinant), he/she can choose pink wool as a building material (insisted by Reuben) in the Death Bowl. This will result in him/her building a statue of Reuben. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town (Determinant), if Jesse doesn't pick a name, Axel will step in calling Jesse, the Pig Master. It appears to be a reference to Reuben himself. *In Episode 4, it was revealed that Reuben was found by Jesse near a waterfall. *In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Witherstorm. *In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra (Determinant) will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. Listening carefully, pig noises can be heard every time Jesse lays down a pink wool block. *If Jesse chooses to rescue the amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel in Episode 3, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare angrily at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen with Lukas. *In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in the end, Reuben will tell him/her a joke. This will result in the 'That's Some Pig' achievement being unlocked. *In Episode 6, Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying "Cats suck! Pigs are way cooler!" *In Episode 7, Lukas/Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death to bruise his/her morale. *Depending on player choice, Reuben's expression will differ at the end of Episode 3. The three expressions will be worried, indifferent or angry. *Reuben and the Usher, share the same name - "Reuben." It is revealed in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?]]". *Reuben is the only member of Jesse's gang who has '''truly '''died. Gallery Reuben in ender dragon costume.png|Reuben in his Ender Dragon costume imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Reuben training with Jesse Imagereubenscared.jpg|Reuben at Otis' Stall imagereubenblackeye.jpg|Reuben angry with Jesse TLPYL End Portal.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's Gang at the End Portal imagereubentired.jpg|Reuben travelling to the Far Lands Ep 4 Screenshot 2.png|Reuben at the Far Lands with Jesse 022880.jpg|Reuben at Jesse's treehouse imageroobenhelpsjesse.jpg|Reuben with Jesse at Ivor's Lab imageroobs.jpg|Reuben in the Swamp imageroobenisscared.jpg|Reuben inside the Witherstorm imagereubenplaysfetch.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's weapon of choice. imagereubendying.jpg|Reuben falls to his death. 2015-12-22 00012.jpg|Reuben's grave maxresdefault.jpgpig.jpg|Jesse high-fiving Reuben in Wool World. reuben.png Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Reuben's Death.png|Reuben shortly after his death If you Dont do Nothing when youre with otis and Reuben.gif|Reuben attacking Otis when if Jesse does nothing. Imagereubenhappy.jpg|Reuben's face. Reuben1.jpg|Reuben hiding from some Hostile Mobs. Imagereubeninthewitherstorm.jpg|Reuben getting Jesse his/her Command Block tool/weapon. Imageilovereuben.jpg|Reuben at the Far Lands. WbMYTD.gif|Reuben's Death minecraftsm003.jpg|Reuben with Jesse at their treehouse. Imagereubenjumps.jpg|Reuben jumping before EnderCon. Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Reuben with Petra. (Determinant) Reuben's death.jpg|Jesse seeing Reuben after his death. Obj bannerReuben.png|One of Reuben's banners after his death. Category:Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs